Great Day for Thunder Bay
Great Day for Thunder Bay is the sixth and final episode of Season 4 of Letterkenny. Synopsis The Bay Brothers return home for Hay and all of Letterkenny wants to be the one to throw them a party. Trailer Cold Open The Hicks discuss sexting in the tractor shed. Dan is on Bumble, and says he receives them from gals. Daryl is not sure if he's texted; he asked a girl on a date, and she replied "LOL." Wayne says it is not sexting. Dan disagrees, because "LOL" means "lots of love." Wayne says it does not; LOL means "laughing out loud," so she is not interested in Daryl. Wayne rants that the world needs less Facebook and more face-to-face. He tells a tall tale about how his Uncle Eddie met his Aunt Marian at a sock hop, featuring Elvis Presley, the Rat Pack, Chuck Berry, the Beach Boys, Johnny Cash, John Wayne, James Brown, Little Richard, Bing Crosby, Buddy Holly, and Ray Charles. Texting a girl to ask her out is a missed opportunity. Daryl receives a text from a girl he's interested in: "New phone, who this?" Plot Summary A TSN SportCentre segment with Dan O'Toole and Jay Onrait highlights the return of Hudson and James Bay from Europe, where they have been playing professional hockey, to Letterkenny, to help their dad do hay. O'Toole mentions stories of a curling brawl and a cribbage brawl involving Letterkenny natives, from his childhood in Peterborough, suggesting they might be better-off staying in Europe. Katy makes the announcement of the Bay brothers' visit to the Hicks, gathered at the produce stand. A short discussion follows involving many words that rhyme with "Bay," and all are agreed that James and Hudson Bay are "Hicks all the way." Wayne observes and they set about, per tradition, to throw a welcome home party with Puppers and a pig roast. The last point of discussion is a name; after dismising Hay Days, A Bay in the Life, and Baywatch, all agree to call the party Great Day for Bay. Jonesy and Reilly are also discussing the news, seated in Reilly's Jeep. Hudson and James Bay are "hockey players all the way," as the Letterkenny Shamrocks' all-time leaders in points, PIMS and plus/minus. They envy the sex the Bays must be having in Europe, and resolve to do something "something epic" to celebrate their return. The news has also reached the basement, where Stewart complains about the Bay brothers to Roald. Roald objects they are his cousins, but Stewart sees no cause to celebrate. At the Rez, a handsome native helps load the pig into the truck for Katy. He gives his name as Zack Russell Terrier, and mentions that the Bay brothers are his second cousins, as their Uncle Cal (Calvin Garfield Casa) had married his Aunt Sue (thus, Cal Gary and Sue Casa). Their kids Sam and Ella have a half-brother Ty Food, who comes over and introduces himself as well. They exchange various other names of people they might mutually know. Tanis] interrupts, telling Katy that the Bay brothers are coming to the Rez on Saturday, as they are "part native all the way," and the natives have spent $1000 on fireworks for the "Thunder Bay" party. Tanis visits Wayne, working out in the barn, to clear up the conflict. They argue vehemently over who will host the party; Tanis mentions the fireworks and their part-native heritage, while Wayne points out they have already purchased the pig and made other arrangements. Since the whole town can rally around the Bays, Wayne invites Tanis to throw the party together. The Hicks will host it at the farm, since they are "full hick" and only part native, but it will be called "Great Day for Thunder Bay," featuring Puppers, pigs, pyrotechnics and pepperettes. Tanis flirts with Wayne and teases him about Rosie's elusiveness, but Wayne resists. The hockey players come to the farm, where Katy invites them to their party. They recount their failure to come up with a truly creative name for their Bay Party and ask to join theirs, testing Dan's patience since they had literally just been invited, but Wayne soothes the tension by saying the Brothers Bay home for hay is a chance for everyone to come together to show them they're proud. The hockey players offer to help, and since the Bay brothers have been missing, the Hicks suggest they go over to the Bay farm to help with the hay, which they do, though ignoring the advice to put on long pants. Katy receives a call from Stewart; she invites him to come, but he says the Skids will only be there to laugh at what losers they are. She tells him to bring Puppers. The party begins, as Tanis arrives with the fireworks. Katy, Ty Food, and Zack Russell Terrier exchange more names of people they know in common. Reilly and Jonesy return from doing hay, arms full of scratches, but praising the day of hard labour and mentioning that they hate the gym. They mention that the Bay brothers' parents, George Ian and Fanny Bay, have not been able to get a hold of the Bay brothers, who had gone into town for a "meeting." Reilly adds that they have not been able to get a hold of their "Big City Slams" all day, either. Tyson and Joint Boy come up to ask if their gym babes are at the party, as they have not been able to reach them all day, either. James and Hudson Bay drive up to cheers and much fanfare. Wayne and Katy, Reilly and Jonesy, Daryl and Dan, and Tanis all welcome them home. They explain that they have been in a meeting all day, but are interrupted by one of the gym babes, who says it would be better to call it a "Bay of Pigs"; the other says it was more like Guantanamo Bay, because she didn't know whether they were gonna get out alive. Reilly "Big City Slams" emerges to say it was like "Bays of Our Lives," 'cause there were so many storylines going on all at once; Jonesy's says she doesn't even know what Bay it is. All freeze as Angie also emerges from the truck, saying she never thought she would be into "Bay sex." An awkward silence ensues, until Wayne breaks in: Hudson asks for Stewart, who emerges from the crowd with Roald. The Bays ask when they can have a Puppers together; Stewart replies that he never thought they wanted to, given the division between the Skids and the Hicks, to which others in the crowd claim the Bays as hockey players and natives as well. They reply that they are family, all the way. Stewart asks if they will do rips; that is a hard no, but they will rip Chel. The crowd chants "Chel!" and "in rips! The fireworks begin, and the Hicks celebrate a successful evening. Wayne wonders where Tanis has gone. She is seen by the barn door smoking a dart, gives him an inviting look, then turns and enters the barn. Wayne follows her in. Quotes * Reilly: Fuckin' beauties, boys. Jonesy: Beauties and beasts. Reilly: The Brothers Bay. Jonesy: James and Hudson Bay. Reilly: Hockey players all the way. Jonesy: Bay-ooo-to-ful. Jonesy: Letterkenny Shamrocks all-time leaders in points, PIMS and plus/minus. Reilly: Now they're playing in Europe. Jonesy: Imagine all the Amserdamsels in Europe. Be wheelin' a broad, all right. Reilly: International ass. Jonesy: Getting their ass ports stamped. Oh, they're part of the European Poonion now, buddy. Jonesy: Traveling through Titaly for sure. Seeing all kind of Vati-cans. Reilly: Nice mountains in Titzerland, too. Jonesy: Hammerin' all the Croati-ass. Reilly: Smashin' all that Romani-ass. Jonesy: Slam-crushin' all that Albani-ass. Reilly: Oh, welcome to Bulge-area. Jonesy: Yeah, the Brothers Bay, hockey players all the way. Reilly: All the way. Droppin' mitts and suckin' tits. Jonesy: Titty validity. Reilly: Titty stupidity. Jonesy: Home this weekend, buddy. Reilly: Home this weekend, bro. Jonesy: Gotta do something epic. Reilly: How are we going to top All Bay, All Night from last year? Fuck! That drew more box than an architect. Jonesy: They'll come up with something. Where there's a will there's a Bay. Both: Yerp! Yerp! * Stewart: Bay Brothers. Egotistical ego testicles. * Roald: There's pictures of you and the Bays together as kids all over your house. Stewart: My mom's house. Roald: Well, you still live there. * Stewart: This is not a Bay Pride parade. Those Baystards never wanted to hang out with me anyway. I'm nauseated by their hokey hockey hickey shit. * Katy: The brothers Bay are coming home this weekend, so Saturday we're going to Bay Bash. * Tanis: The Bay Brothers are coming to the Rez for Thunder Bay. They're part native all the way. Wayne: They're full hick all the way. Plus we already purchased the pig, from your people. Tanis: Yeah, but do youse even know how to cook it? Wayne: Throw it on a spit and rotate. Tanis: Don't threaten me with a good time. * Wayne: You trying to sneak a sunrise past a rooster, Tanis? * Wayne: It's been a business doing pleasure with you, Tanis. * Jonesy: Lift with your legs not your back, right boys? Dan: Why don't you try both and see which one works out betters for ya? * Stewart: Time to make those idiots Bay. Roald: What does that mean? Stewart: The expression is, "make them pay." I replaced their last name to be clever. Roald: Oh. Oh yeah, I know. That's supersuper clever. Stewart: You try! Roald: Okay, uh, go ahead, make my Bay! Stewart: Satisfactory. Running Gags * You don't fuck with tradition * That's barley Trivia * Gino Reda is the host of TSNs That's Hockey. * Thunder Bay is a city and region in Ontario on the shores of Lake Superior. Hudson Bay, James Bay, and Georgian Bay are all major bodies of water in Canada. Fanny Bay is a town in British Columbia known for its oysters. * The guest appearances by snowboarding brothers Craig and Mark McMorris were not promoted during production. It was reported on Reddit that Mark McMorris posted an Instagram from Sudbury in costume, but this post was later deleted. A coordinated social media blast took place on December 13, with Crave posting images of their player cards to social media and Craig McMorris posting his as an Instagram a day later. * Dan O'Toole had only just returned to TSN after four years at Fox when he filmed the Letterkenny segment. His new show with Jay Onrait, SC with Jay and Dan premiered on September 4, 2017. Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured on this episode: * In the Summer (Brookes Brothers Remix) by Crystal Fighters (during the party) * Leavin' by Jesse McCartney (fireworks and end credits) * Nitrous by Bad Company UK * Getting Dumb by Cadence Weapon Appearances * Wayne * Dan * Daryl * Jay Onrait and Dan O'Toole as themselves * Reilly * Jonesy * Stewart * Roald * Glen * Tanis * Axe * Slash * Zack Russell Terrier (Tanner Novlan) * Ty Food (Asivak Koostachin) * Gail * Joint Boy * Tyson * Big City Slams (Frankie Ovie, Brooke Piette) * Gym Babes (Julia Ruberto, Lianne Desjardins) * Angie * Gail * Nerdy Girl (Ashley Tredenick) * Hudson Bay (Mark McMorris) and James Bay (Craig McMorris) Locations * Farm * The Rez * Basement Gallery BrothersBay.jpg Barn4x6.jpg BarnInteriorWayne4x6.jpg BarnInteriorTanis4x6.jpg Katy4x6.jpg Stewart4x6.jpg TerrierFood4x6.jpg BrothersBay4x6.jpg BayLays4x6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4